Down With The Fraternity
by donnabella2k7
Summary: As Charles & the other mutants prepare for the upcoming World War, Fox makes an appearance bringing the Fraternity back to Charles and unlocking Wesley. Tension rises between Erik & Fox as an old friendship is renewed. XMFC Wanted XOVER FoxXCharlesXErik
1. Prologue

**Heys people! I'm really starting to get pissed off at myself because I keep writing new stories while I still have a ton of stories to update. I just can't help writing this one because I'm totally obsessed with X Men First Class and well James McAvoy. I can't help it. I wanted to do this crossover after watching Wanted. Basically I binged on James McAvoy movies. XD Wanted and X Men FC were some of my favorites and so this cross over was born. I'll shut up now and get on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Down With The Fraternity<strong>

**Summary: Sealing Wesley away, Charles returns to take back control of his mind. As he and the other mutants prepare for the upcoming World War, Fox reappears bringing the Fraternity back into Charles's life. Tension rises between Erik and Fox as an old friendship is renewed leaving one in the dust. **

**Pairing: FoxXCharlesXErik. Eventually CharlesXErik and a decent amount of CharlesXFox.**

**Setting: Set in X Men First Class, but with the advanced weaponry of Wanted. **

**Rating: M for safety and maybe future lemons *wink wink* **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish I do though...TT-TT**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The loud clicking of a computer keyboard being typed on rang loudly in the empty office floor as a lone figure stayed behind for work. Behind him, a dark figure slowly made his way towards the lone man.

The loud cocking of a gun interrupted the rhythm of keyboard clicks. "Still trying to figure out who you are?" Sloan says as he pointed the gun at the back of Wesley's head.

When he turned, Sloan was shocked to see that it wasn't Wesley.

It was just a motherfucking decoy.

The decoy had a smirk on his face as he stared at Sloan's shocked face. He then turned his gaze by Sloan's feet. Following his gaze, Sloan looked down to see his feet underneath a yellow X made of post it notes. He lifted his head with a look of horror.

"Oh fuck." He says right before a bullet pierced the back of his head and exiting from his forehead.

The bullet entered though the window behind Sloan, after dislodging from the center half of the long distance bullet that passed through the windows of several cars in the office parking lot, though Janice's chocolate sprinkled doughnut, Barry's energy drink who had a pained look on his face as he listened to Cathy never ending voice, separating from the back half of the bullet and back to Cross's apartment home and fired from Cross's old long distance Rogue Assassin Sniper Rifle.

Wesley sat behind the rifle with a serious look on his face as he gazed through the scope aiming for the perfect shot at an impossible angle. He pulled the trigger and the bullet when flying.

He got up from his seat behind the rifle and made his way to the bathroom after saying "What the fuck have you done lately?" To no particular person.

Wesley stepped into the bathroom and turned the faucet on. He cupped his hands together and placed them under the running water. He let water gather into his cupped palm before bending over and splashing his face.

Bending back up, Wesley stared at his reflection. He saw nothing, but himself or his old self. It was finally over. Sloan was dead and along with him, the Fraternity.

Wesley continued to stare into the mirror until he saw what he wanted to see. The part of him that was sealed away during his training in the Fraternity. The identity that he needed to forget in order to survive.

His true identity. Charles Xavier.

"What do you plan on doing now Wesley?" A voice ask. Wesley didn't need to turn his head to know that it was Pekwarsky.

Wesley stared at the mirror one last time before turning to Pekwarsky who had his gazed fixated on the window where Cross's rifle faced. "I am no longer Wesley." He states.

Pekwarsky turned his attention from the window to Wesley, who gave him a small smile. Pekwarsky nodded understanding what he meant. "Brian would have wanted the same. He never wanted you to know about the Fraternity. Maybe it's best if Charles Xavier returns."

Wesley watched at Pekwarsky turned and walked out of the apartment. He heard the front door shutting and he knew that he was alone. He turned back to the mirror and smiled.

He slowly removed his father's leather jacket and everything rushed back to him.

Charles Xavier was finally back. He stared at the jacket in his hands before making his way back into the room that held Cross's rifle. He stood in the center of the room beside the rifle. He looked around at the room from the small dresser that held his baby photos to the rifle next to him.

He gripped the jacket tight and made his way towards the closet of the room. He opened the closet and grabbed the lone unused hanger. He hanged his father's jacket and placed it back into the dark closet. Along with the jacket, Wesley is stored in the depths of Charles's mind.

As of that moment, Wesley Gibson was no more and Charles Xavier was once again back in charge of of his own body.

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier Mansion (Couple of years later and start of the mutant training)<strong>

Charles and Erik sat across from one another between a chess board inside Charles's study. Both were both filled with the fear of the upcoming World War.

"Cuba, Russia, America, makes no difference." Charles starts as he makes his move. "He wants to declare war on mankind, on all of us...He has to be stopped."

Erik looks at Charles with a serious expression. "I'm not going to stop Shaw." He says as he keeps his gaze onto Charles, who removes his gaze from the board and looks up at Erik as he continues. "I'm going to kill him."

Charles continues to stare at Erik with a serious expression as a moment of silence leaves the two contemplating on their next reply, but Erik reaches over and makes his move on the board.

"Do you have it in you to know that?" Charles gives Erik a small chuckle in response as he shifted his position forward and his gaze fixed onto the board.

"You've known all along why I was here Charles," Erik starts "But things have changed. What started as a covert mission, soon mankind will know that mutants exists. Shaw, us, they won't differentiate."

Charles looks up from the board to Erik and he continues "They'll fear us and that fear will turn into hatred."

"Not if we stop a war, not if we can prevent Shaw, not if we risk our lives doing so." Charles replies.

"But they won't do the same for us." Erik replies rather quickly.

"We have it in us to be the better man." Charles's voice was calm yet held a frustrated tone.

"We already are." Erik replies sensing the danger in Charles's tone "We're the next stage of human evolution, you've said it youse-"

"No." Charles interrupts as he gave a small sigh of frustration and takes a sip of brandy.

Erik gives Charles a disbelieving look "Are you really so naive that you think they wont battle their own extinction?" Charles drops his gaze back to the board as Erik pauses "Or is it arrogance?"

Charles's head whips up after hearing Erik's reply "I'm sorry?" Charles asked shocked from the question.

"After tomorrow they're going to turn on us, but your blinded because you believe they're all like Moira." Erik replies as he spits out Moira's name with great disdain

"And you believe they're all like Shaw." Another short silence over takes their heated conversation. With a very serious face, Charles leans slightly forward and looks Erik right in the eyes "Listen to me...very carefully my friend. Killing Shaw will not bring you peace."

Erik returned Charles's gaze with his own "Peace was never an option."

An uncomfortable silence in-sued after Erik's final comment. Charles leaned back on the single seat as he continued to hold Erik's gaze. He slightly shook his head at Erik's persistent stubbornness.

Before Charles could say anything, he felt another mind near the mansion. Not just any mind, it was a familiar mind.

Charles abruptly stood up and had a look of worry on his face that Erik didn't fail to notice. Before Erik could voice out his concern, Charles was already running out of the room.

Erik stood up and ran after Charles. Something was definitely wrong

Just like Erik, Charles knew something was definitely wrong. This familiar mind seems to be slowly fading, but it kept coming back. Like the person was struggling to stay alive. He just hopes that his not too late.

Charles can feel the person behind the front door of the mansion. He stopped running and walked towards the door. Behind him, Erik followed.

Reaching for the door knob, Charles gripped it and turned. He pulled the door open and stared shocked at the figure struggling to stay standing in front of him.

Fox stood in front of him, clutching her bleeding right arm with her left. Blood seeped though her fingers and coated her hands. A trail of blood was running down her chin from the bloodied gash on her temple.

She dropped the gun she had on her right hand when Charles had opened the door. She gave him a pleading look as she panted from exhaustion.

Fox managed to utter a few words before she collapsed. "Wesley...Help me."

Charles was shocked by her words, but managed to react fast enough to catch Fox's falling body.

Her last utterance went unnoticed by Erik who had a look of slight jealousy as he stared at Charles holding Fox's now unconscious body. Much too close for Erik's liking.

Charles stared down at Fox. He never though the Fraternity would ever return to his life. His gaze fell on the gun near Fox's feet and his eyes widened.

It was a re engineered Desert Eagle .44 Magnum. Charles had recognized it from the fragmented memories he still had from Wesley's mind. The gun was modified to hold Pekwarsky's long distance bullet.

Charles reached over and grabbed the gun. He gripped it tightly before looking back down at Fox. She was losing blood fast and she needs immediate help.

Charles turned around and found Erik staring at him and Fox. "Catch." He said as he tossed the gun at Erik.

Erik reacted fast enough to catch the gun. He looked up and was surprised to see Charles's holding Fox's unconscious form up in his arms. He had a serious look on his face that Erik recognized as him trying to communicate mentally with another.

Before he could say anything, Charles had walked passed him and towards the infirmary. Erik just stood there staring at Charles with Fox in his arms. His gaze lingered at Fox's blood soaked face.

_'Something is not right with that woman.' _Erik thought as he gripped the gun in his hand until his knuckles turned white.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this test story. I'm not really good with these kinds of fandom, but I'm still practicing. I hope this story turns out as good as I planned it. Know that this would probably take a small hiatus soon for I need to update my other stories. But if I'm obsessed enough, I will update this story only. XD One more thing, I had to extend the waiting time for the Cuba beach scene to make this work. Don't worry, Shaw and the rest of Hellfire will be making their grand presence known in this story.<strong>

**Until next time people. I promise to update ASAP. XD Feedback is always welcomed. **


	2. The New Fraternity

**Hey guys. Thanks for the positive feed backs I got from you guy. I really appreciate it. XD I'm working on the next few chapters after this so, I'll only be updating once a week on Thursdays or Friday at the latest. I wanna be at least a couple of chapters ahead so forgive me if I update a little later than usual. I think I have a pretty good way of mixing the two movies together and I really hope you guys enjoy it. And thank you to those who liked the cross over concept. I really love ya guys! I might do one shots and drabbles for this fanfics as I update the story. As always thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Down With The Fraternity<strong>

**Summary: Sealing Wesley away, Charles returns to take back control of his mind. As he and the other mutants prepare for the upcoming World War, Fox reappears bringing the Fraternity back into Charles's life. Tension rises between Erik and Fox as an old friendship is renewed leaving one in the dust. **

**Pairing: FoxXCharlesXErik. Eventually CharlesXErik and a decent amount of CharlesXFox. (Others will be mentioned, but not yet.)**

**Setting: Set in X Men First Class, but with the advanced weaponry of Wanted. **

**Rating: M for safety and maybe future lemons *wink wink* **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish I do though...TT-TT (Especially James McAvoy! XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The New Fraternity<strong>

**Xavier Mansion**

Inside the infirmary, Fox was laid down on top of a medical bed as Hank worked on to heal her. Behind him, the other mutants stood in front of a wide glass window staring with wonder at the new comer.

Charles stared at Fox's form with a slight look of concern. This look didn't go unnoticed by Erik who shifted his gaze from the battered female stranger then back to the concerned look of Charles. He felt a twinge of anger for the woman and tried to clench his hands into a fist in anger, but noticed he couldn't.

Erik looked down and remembered the gun he had been holding. He held it up in the light as he inspected the weapon in his hand. The sleek design of the gun was new to Erik. The gun was far too advanced. He had no knowledge of this type of advanced weaponry.

As Erik inspected the gun, the other mutants noticed the object in his hands and immediately took an interest in it as well.

"Sweet gun." said Sean in amazement. The teen's eyes sparkled with wonder as he stared at the gun.

"Yeah. Didn't know you carried guns with you." Alex said as he too stared at the piece of advanced engineered weaponry in Erik's hand.

Erik continued to inspect the gun with much interest, but took the time to reply. "I don't need to carry a gun with me. I've just never seen this kind of gun before." Erik gave a frustrated sigh as he continues to inspect the gun, but could find nothing that was familiar to him about it.

"It's a Desert Eagle .44 Magnum." The voice broke everyone's interested thoughts away from the gun and all of their undivided attention switched from the gun to Charles.

Charles's gaze had never left Fox's injured form as Hank work on reviving her. He could feel the others' piercing gaze on him, but he chose not to return their looks.

"When did you become such an expert on weapons, Charles?" Erik asks as he lowered the gun and looked at Charles with a questioning look.

From the short amount of time that he and Charles had known each other, Erik had concluded that Charles was a born pacifist. The fact that Charles held knowledge on an advance weaponry that Erik had not even heard of held his interest and curiosity more than the wounded stranger currently in Hank's care.

Charles's expression turned into a look that none of the other mutants had seen him wear before, not even Raven. He turned to look at the other mutants, but his gaze was solely on the gun in Erik's hands. A gun that he never thought he would see made out of anything other than paper and ink "I know so much about it because I designed it."

Erik almost dropped the gun after hearing Charles's reply. He whipped his gaze back down onto the gun in his hands with a shocked expression. This advanced killing machine in his hands was designed by pacifist Charles? This flabbergasted Erik.

Behind him, the other mutants stared at Charles in awe.

"You did not make that gun." Sean said disbelievingly with a small smile of admiration on his face.

"Yeah. No way in hell." Alex added as he gave Charles an uncertain look.

Raven said nothing as she stared at Charles. She was his sister and she knew nothing about him and his gun designs. From what she knew, Charles was only interested in the genetic make up of living things and the mutations that sometimes accompany those genes.

Charles doesn't reply to the admiration and doubt that he received from the other mutants as he walked up to Erik. "May I?" He ask as he motioned for the gun in Erik's hands.

Erik gave Charles a small nod as he handed Charles the gun. He and the other mutants watched in complete and utter astonishment as Charles expertly handled the gun.

Using just one hand, Charles had taken the gun apart letting the pieces fall onto the floor until only the bullet magazine was left. Charles inspected the magazine and surely, Pekwarsky's spiral bullets laid perfectly neat inside the magazine one on top of the other.

Charles's expression turned dark as he stared at the bullets. By the looks of bullet placement, no shots have been fired, which he was thankful for.

The gun with Pekwarsky's bullet would have been dangerous. Especially in the wrong hands. The advanced design of the gun would add an enormous amount of speed that would not only take the bullet to a much further distance, but also increase the force of the bullet. How Fox had gotten a hold of it was something Charles immediately wanted to know.

Charles's thoughts were interrupted when a confused voice spoke. "Charles, what's going on here? Who is that woman?" Raven's voice held confusion with a hint of fear as she stared at her brother. Something was different with this Charles and she wanted to know what.

Before Charles could say anything, Hank came bursting out the room. "Professor, she's awake."

Without a second to spare, Charles turned and walked briskly into the infirmary, the others hot on his trail.

Charles walked up to Fox's stirring figure and studied the woman's unconscious figure.

The dried blood had been cleaned of her body to reveal her pale complex and the tattoos painted creatively on her skin. The ugly dark bruises marring Fox's skin gave off a bad taste in Charles's mouth.

He'd never seen Fox this bruised since the day she and him had been sent off to kill Cross. Thinking about that memory made Charles feel nauseous after remembering that he had been the cause of his father's demise. Guilt started to build in his stomach.

Charles's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a cold hand brush his softly. Looking down, Charles found himself staring down at Fox's weary light blue eyes that could match his own.

A soft moan of pain came from Fox's lips as she struggled to sit up. Charles's hand found it's way to Fox's shoulder as he pushed her back down gently. "Don't try to move. You've been badly injured."

Fox relaxed at Charles's touch and stared up at him. A small smile made it's way to her lips as she watched Charles. "Since when did you have an accent?" She asked suddenly as she smiled in amusement at Charles

Charles looked at her and offered a small smile in reply.

Behind them, the other mutants watched in complete interest at the interaction between their leader and the female stranger. All, except for one.

Erik had a look of open jealousy that the others hadn't seen as he watched Charles and Fox chat like old buddies. He knew he wasn't going to like this woman. Not when she holds Charles's attention more than he does.

Charles and Fox easily communicated. Charles didn't need to be Wesley to know exactly how to interact with Fox. It just came naturally and without the aid of his telepathy.

"What happened to you?" Charles asked as he knew that putting the questionings off any further would do nothing for Fox, him or the others. And with the upcoming World War, time was something he didn't want to waste.

Fox closed her eyes and sighed. "I invaded a base today." She started. "Surviving members of the Fraternity raided the mill after you did. They stole Sloan's notes," Fox fixed her gaze directly at Charles's eyes. "As well as your."

Charles stiffened when he heard that. It explained how his design came to life. He brought his free hand to his face as he kept himself from giving out a frustrated breath. "Shit." He whispered harshly as he gripped his hair in frustration.

The others around him jumped at the sound of his harsh tone and stared in shock. Never had they heard the English man swear in such a harsh tone. Fox, used to Wesley's foul language, had no change in expression.

Charles calmed himself as he gripped the magazine still clutched in his hands. He held it up for Fox to see. "The gun you had held these bullets." He stated with a dark look on his face. He needed answers now!

Fox stared at the magazine and her expression turned serious. "A new Fraternity is being formed and they are manufacturing advanced guns that can fire these bullets." Fox reached for the magazine and inspected it. "I managed to grab one they've already finished."

Fox handed Charles the magazine and he grabbed it hesitantly. "This new Fraternity is more dangerous than the old one. They no longer follow the loom. They're new leader is more ruthless than Sloan. He picks the targets himself."

Charles didn't know how to process what Fox was saying. He had eliminated the old Fraternity. He left no one behind besides Fox. He knew he should have burned down the mill in fear of surviving members finding anything useful, but Sloan was his priority. He was kicking himself in the ass for not seeing this new movement coming.

"Do you know how many are currently in this new Fraternity?" Charles asked as he gripped the magazine in his hand. His voice was low, but everyone can still hear the danger in Charles's voice.

Fox watched Charles clutch the magazine with such power. His knuckles were turning white. "I don't know. The base was filled with over hundreds of people." Fox paused as she saw Charles twitch. "And it's not the only base."

Charles's grip on the magazine couldn't be anymore tighter. With a harsh cry of anger, Charles threw the magazine as hard as he could. It struck a medicine cabinet across the room and shattered the glass.

The sound of Charles's cry of anger startled the other mutants and the loud echo of glass shattering everywhere made everyone cringe. Erik and the others had never seen Charles react to anything this way. It wasn't like the English man to react with such violence.

Sean looked on with fright at the site of Charles, whom he knew as the most calm and collected person, totally lose his cool and respond with violence.

Alex was speechless. The pool of broken glass on the floor triggered past memories of his power causing accidental destruction and it made him fell like a monster.

Hank and Raven shared a look of concern for Charles. The Professor was acting very out of character and both Raven and Hank can't help but worry.

Erik's poker face remained, but his eyes was telling another story. Inside, Erik felt a slight twinge of fear and worry from the way Charles had acted. He didn't know why, but the act of violence Charles had displayed gave Erik the feeling of fear that it wont be the only violent episode he and the others will see from Charles. He's also worried on how his future behavior well affect everyone in the mansion, especially the new comer. His gaze drifted to Fox, who's demeanor had not changed. She still had a look of indifference.

The arrival of this woman was really changing Charles drastically and Erik didn't like it. Not one bit.

Charles leaned both his hands against the bed that held Fox. He had his head down as he stared at the floor tiles. The look of anger still dawned on Charles's face. His bright blue eyes, burning with anger and frustration.

This was bad. From the new information that Fox had given him, this new Fraternity sounded something that he really needed to take care of. The problems with the upcoming World War and with Shaw was bad enough, but this new threat to the safety of millions was something Charles needed to take care of as soon as possible.

The silence following Charles's little burst of anger brought an intense feeling of uneasiness from that radiated from the other mutants, even Fox could feel it. Charles's telepathy didn't need to be turned on for him to feel the others project their emotions. From the feeling of fright Sean has, to Alex's insecurities, Hank and Raven's concern and Erik's fear and worry filled Charles's already stressed mind.

_Calm your mind_ Charles thought to himself calmly. He needed to clear his mind and raise the walls around his mind. The emotions of the others was causing Charles's mind to feel more stressed. As of right now, all he needs to think about was keeping everyone safe. Whether it be from Shaw or this new Fraternity.

"We'll continue this conversation when you've recovered." Charles stared as he released his hands from the bed frame and straightened his form. The look of anger gone as he calmed his mind. "Take time to gather you strength and recover." He reached forwards and gave Fox's hand a small squeeze and a small smile.

Fox watched the emotions dance across Charles's face and squeezed Charles's hand back. She knew that the news about the new Fraternity was a lot for him to take. Fox gave a small nod to Charles.

Seeing Fox nod, Charles gave her hand a final squeeze before pulling away and turning around. He passed the other mutants who moved out of the way to let him pass. They watched as Charles walked out of the room. When Charles closed the door behind him, the others turned their attention to the stranger in the room.

Fox had also watched Charles go. When he was gone, she had turned head to face the ceiling before closing her eyes and trying to go to sleep. She could feel the gaze of the mutants on her, but she refused to give them a glance.

Seeing that Fox was already asleep, the others walked out the room following Charles until only Erik remained. He knew she was still awake, but didn't bother to tell the others. He wanted to speak to this woman and now he has his opportunity to do so alone.

Erik walked up to Fox's still form. He watched her chest move up and down slowly trying to give off the illusion that she was asleep, but Erik knew better. "I know your awake, you can stop pretending."

Fox, with her eyes still closed, smirked. "Aren't you a sharp one." she said with amusement. She opened her eyes and looked up at Erik. He was glaring at her, which made her smirk widen.

Erik's glare intensified as Fox's smirk widen. He really didn't like this woman. "I don't know what your up to and frankly I don't care, but whatever your doing it's affecting Charles." Erik leaned a little closer to Fox and continued "I suggest that whatever that may be, you stop before you do something that I won't like. In which case I'll be dealing with you personally." Erik back away from Fox and turn to leave the room.

A small chuckle came from Fox causing Erik to stop mid stride. He turned his head back as looked at Fox's smiling face. She had sat up slightly and stared at Erik with a smile. "Charles?" A small chuckle left Fox. "That's a name I haven't heard him being called before."

Erik turned his body towards Fox, interested. What in the world was this woman talking about? "What the hell are you talking about?" Erik spat.

The look of open interest on Erik's face, made Fox smirk. She sat up on her bed, ignoring the pain coursing through her body. Her smirk still in tacked as she sat up fully. Her hands extending back on the bed to help support her injured frame.

With a look of complete and utter amusement, Fox replied to Erik.

"Tell me something... Have you ever heard of a man named Wesley Gibson?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'm not so sure on how well this chapter is, but please leave me any comments you have or questions. For those who are waiting for Shaw and Hellfire Club, I'm sorry to say, but they won't be making their grand appearance for a while. I need to intro the others first then bring it back to First Class. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and for those who aren't sure, this doesn't have any FoxXErik. It's solely focused on our favorite telepath! XD I might break my promise on updating next week on Thursday or Friday, but rest assure I'll be updating on Saturday. Oh and one last thing, I just read a copy of People Magazine's Sexiest Men Alive and I'm glad to say that James McAvoy was one of them! Cue Fan Girl screaming! XD<strong>

**As always leave any feed backs and I'll see you guys next week. **


End file.
